


Late Night 7/11 Encounters (Are Better With You)

by beammeup94



Series: The many escapades of Prof. Kim, Oh Sehun, and obnoxiously loud EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jongin is a strict Philosophy professor, M/M, SeKai are whipped for each other, Sehun is a very rich and popular freshman, and paintings, and some plants, just a hell of a ton of fluff, sehun's mom is so much fun, soft times, very early days of Prof. Kim and student Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammeup94/pseuds/beammeup94
Summary: Before Sehun and Jongin were the cute ass couple they are, they used to just be the strict Philosophy professor and the rich and handsome freshman.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: The many escapades of Prof. Kim, Oh Sehun, and obnoxiously loud EXO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760014
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Late Night 7/11 Encounters (Are Better With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Styling pegs (for their 7/11 encounters):  
> [Jongin’s Peg](https://data.whicdn.com/images/338489959/original.jpg)  
> [ Sehun’s Peg](https://66.media.tumblr.com/64379ffad772f85d1815708a6a3d679c/tumblr_pgqvro2KA11v4yaiz_1280.jpg)

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_A week before SM University’s first day of classes_ **

“Mom, I seriously don’t need this many plants!” Sehun yells after his mother places 4 more pots of assorted plants by his windowsill which already had 3 to begin with. “But your apartment is so drab and lifeless! It needs more color!” his mother replies. 

“You’re the one who chose this apartment!” 

“Yes, with the intent of filling it with these beautiful plants!” 

“Mom, can’t I just get a painting of a plant or something?” Sehun asks, upon seeing more plants being delivered to his door. “You want paintings?! Why didn’t you say that before?!” she says excitedly before grabbing her bag, “I’ll be right back with the paintings! There should be some left from the house!” 

“Wait! Mom! I said painting, singular! Not plural!” he yells into the hallway, but before he knew it, she disappeared into the elevator.

Sehun sighs and shuts the door. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_A few hours of Sehun contemplating why he agreed to move out of his parent’s house later_ **

“I’m back! I got a bunch of the older paintings from the guest bedrooms and the ones we stuffed in the storage room,” Sehun’s mother says making way for the men carrying the canvases into the apartment. 

“Mom, my apartment isn’t that big, I don’t have space for all of this!” Sehun sighs when another set of men enter his apartment with even more plants and paintings in tow. 

“Sure it will! — Hey! Be careful with those pots! They’re from my sister!” His mother exclaims.

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_After all of the movers leave Sehun’s apartment, leaving him swimming in plants and paintings_ **

“Sehun? Where do you want these succulents?” His mother asks, “I honestly don’t know because every single square foot of this apartment is now covered in either plants or paintings. It looks like I just stole from a museum, and maybe a forest,” Sehun complains, “Mom, I really don’t need this much, I can take 2 paintings, and 4 plants, but that’s it!” 

“But—”

“Mom, I’m going to be busy with college, I won’t be able to take care of all these properly anyway, they’re better off with you and dad, and maybe back in their natural habitat. I know you’re really worried about me but you really don’t have to make a big deal out of this, I’m just a couple of minutes away from you guys, I’ll be fine,” Sehun says to soothe his mother. 

“I know. It’s just that— you’re growing too fast, just like your brother. Why can’t you just keep staying at home for a while? Huh? It’s close enough to the university, and you won’t have to trouble yourself with this,” Sehun’s mother bargains. 

“I want to learn how to live on my own, Mom. I already agreed to the monthly allowances when I really shouldn’t be getting them anymore. Please just let me experience living away from you and dad for a while, I can’t rely on you guys forever,” Sehun says. 

His mother looks at him, obviously not completely on-board with Sehun’s plan, “Fine, I’ll call the moving guys to take some of the plants and paintings away,” she says begrudgingly. 

By the time the last mover exited the apartment with 3 plants in hand, it was already 10 in the evening. Sehun’s mother turns to him, “Come visit us once in a while, ok? And if you need anything just call,” She says, and her son nods. 

“And while you’re in college, find yourself a boyfriend will you?” 

“Mom!” Sehun groans. 

Sehun’s family knew he was gay and luckily were very supportive, he told them of this in his Sophmore year of high school, but when his parents mention anything related to relationships or his lack thereof, Sehun always gets flustered. 

The actual coming out process involved a lot of tears, runny noses, and warm hugs from all parties involved in the small affair. Sehun’s family have now gotten used to it, going as far as setting Sehun up with other chaebol heirs from prestigious families, but Sehun never really took a liking to any of them. 

“What?! I want at least one of my sons to have a family, and Yeonseok is a hopeless case now. Apparently he’s ‘married’ to his work. So please, find someone who can make you happy, and get me some grandkids!” She says, brushing the hair strands that fell on Sehun’s face, “And for god’s sake, get a haircut! It’s covering your eyes now. You might get distracted during your lessons, and people won’t be able to see the handsome face I gave you,” 

“People always told me I looked like dad when he was younger,” Sehun says, tucking the longer strands of hair behind his ear. 

“They only say that to be polite, they know your looks came from my family, have you seen your father’s family? Do you honestly think you and Yeonseok got your handsome faces from him?” She asks, making her son laugh. 

“I guess you’re right,”

“Of course I am, am I ever not? Well, I really should get going, or else I’m going to be late. Your father is taking me to _another_ company party, it’s like that’s all they do now! I’m running out of clothes to wear!” She says, wrapping her arms around her youngest son. 

“I’m sure you can always buy or design new ones, mom,” Sehun reassures, pulling away from her warm embrace. 

She smiles at Sehun, “Oh! Before I forget, I need to send you some of my design mock-ups to try, and a few sketches I’d love your opinion on. They’ll be around by next week maybe.”

Between Mrs. Oh’s two sons, Sehun always had the better (if not superior, he and his mother say) fashion sense than his brother, Yeonseok. So whenever his mother had fashion designs she wasn’t completely sure about, she’d always ask Sehun for advice. 

It started when he was a lot younger when his mother took him to a fashion show and was immediately smitten by all the looks in the collection. Sehun’s mother was ecstatic that one of her sons was at least interested in fashion. She was so over the moon, she bought all of the clothes showcased that day for her son, who at the time, didn’t even fit into most of the clothes. 

(Although don’t worry, they all fit relatively well on him now, some he had to donate, but he does use the said clothes to this day.)

“Ok bye, Sehun-ie! Stay safe, and remember to eat your meals properly!” She exclaims walking into the hallway.

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_One very mundane Monday in March_ **

It was the first day of school for Sehun at SM University, and he was nervous, to say the least. Luckily, he had a friend from high school with him, Park Chanyeol. And apparently, the other already had a group of friends that he wanted Sehun to meet later. The elder was always more of a social butterfly than Sehun, so it was understandable. 

But looking for the man had proven to be a challenge considering the sheer number of people who were crowding the campus. Sehun looks around to see if he could spot any sign of his tall friend. His phone vibrates, prompting Sehun to look at it. There was a message from Chanyeol, ‘ _I’m by the big tree_ ’ it said. 

Sehun was finally thankful that he was as tall as he was because he was able to look over the majority of the crowd and spot the “big tree” his friend mentioned. Sehun hitches his bag further up his shoulder and readies himself for the number of people he’d have to bump into.

On his way there, Sehun accidentally bumps into a man in an oversized hoodie holding a cup of something. “Oh, my god, I’m so sorry, Did I spill anything on you?” Sehun asks frantically, looking the man up and down to check if he had any stains, and sees a small brown patch on his shoes and socks. 

“Oh, it got on your shoes,” Sehun winces, “I’m so sorry, I can pay for any—”

“It’s alright, it’s no big deal,” the man says abruptly, and for the first time Sehun actually takes a look at the man’s face, he wore glasses, he had sharp cheekbones, a defined jawline, and these very plump lips. To keep it short, Sehun found him very attractive. And by very attractive, he means so-fucking-attractive-it-hurts-but-it’s-also-amazing attractive. 

Sehun blinks, more than what is deemed to be normal. But with this god-like man standing before him, he had to make sure he wasn’t imagining anything, “N-no but, I feel really bad for ruining your shoes, and it’s the first day and all—” 

“Are you new?” the man asks, cutting the other off again. Sehun slightly shocked, “Ah, yeah, I was just looking for my friend,” he explains, as the other man just nods, “What’s your name?” the guy asks, “Uh, Oh Sehun, what’s yours?” he asks. 

The man lets out a short breath and he smiles, showing off his dimples, his (very cute) eye-smile, and his perfect pearly white teeth. At this very moment, Sehun felt as if time had stopped, ‘ _how is this man this attractive?_ ’ was all that registered in his brain right now. 

“Kim Jongin,” he says, “Well, it’s nice to meet you Jongin, but I really have to get to my friend, and sorry again about the shoes,” Sehun says sheepishly and the other just nods, “It’s not a problem. It was nice meeting you too, Sehun. Good luck on your first day,” Jongin says before walking past Sehun.

Sehun was still thinking about that Adonis of a man, but he had to get his head on straight. He walks in the direction of the “big tree” and spots Chanyeol sitting on a bench.

“Chanyeol-Hyung!” Sehun calls, and the other whips his head up and looks in every direction except for Sehun’s, until his face lights up, upon spotting the younger. “Sehunnie!” he yells out whilst running towards the other. He nearly tackles Sehun to the ground as he wrapped the younger into a tight embrace and laughs. 

“I think you got taller over the summer,” Chanyeol complains, while they walk towards the entrance. “So?” the younger one says, “Well, you’re almost as tall as me, and that sucks,” Chanyeol whines, and Sehun just laughs at the elder. 

The pair walk to the entrance and Sehun checks his phone to see what his first class was, “Hyung? Where’s Philosophy with Prof. Kim?” Sehun asks, “Is he your first period too?” Chanyeol asks, “Uh yeah,” Sehun answers.

“Shit, we’re fucked then,” Chanyeol remarks, “Huh? Why?” Sehun asks, “Well, Junmyeon-Hyung says he’s an absolute terror, and I quote, ‘even his good looks don’t make up for his attitude,” Chanyeol says. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_Literally 2 minutes later_ **

The pair walk to their classroom shoulders brushing against the other. On the way they see Junmyeon, and upon learning their first period, his expression immediately shows one of sympathy.

“Crap, good luck guys, Prof. Kim’s face may seem like a blessing straight from heaven, but I’m telling you it’s just something to trick you into thinking he’s nice when he’s actually the devil incarnate,” he says, “I’m sure he’s not that bad,” Sehun replies, and Junmyeon just scoffs at the younger, “I’m telling you, after one class, you’re gonna wish you were dead,” he says. 

The eldest among the 3 glances at his watch and realizes he’s gonna be late for his class if he doesn’t run for it. Leaving Chanyeol and Sehun in hysterics. 

“Hey, do you really think this professor’s gonna be that bad?” Sehun asks wearily, “I hope not,” he answers, upon entering their classroom. 

They sat near the back row, close to the door, and they waited for this Professor Kim guy to show up. 

Sehun decides to lie his head on his table while waiting and stares at the window opposite him. He was so caught up in looking at how the tree outside swayed with the wind that he didn’t even notice the classroom going quiet. What catches his attention is Chanyeol aggressively tapping his shoulder, the younger whips his head towards the other and is met with his hand pointing towards the front of the room. 

Sehun lazily looks at the front, and his eyes immediately widen upon seeing who was standing there reading a paper. “Shit,” he mumbles, straightening up. 

“Alright! I’m Professor Kim and I will be your Philosophy professor,” he introduces, causing all the students to stare at the man, “As I know it, most of you are 1st years, and if you didn’t already hear from my older students, I take my job very seriously. This isn’t high school anymore, if you don’t submit a given task on time, then too bad, I will flunk you, no exceptions. Same goes for if you fail a test, I won’t let you retake anything, you get one shot at it and that’s it.” 

The rest of the class was so quiet, either because they were shocked, scared, slightly turned on, or even all of the above. As it turns out, Professor Kim’s demeanor commanded immediate attention without even trying. And his crisp white button-up tucked into his patterned slacks, glasses perched on his nose bridge, and perfectly styled hair made him look utterly ethereal, almost as if he weren’t real. But those ethereal features were immediately overpowered when his deep honey-like voice began to speak, rather roughly and in a strict manner. 

The professor continues on about his rules and his class requirements with a stern face. But all Sehun could focus on was the fact that he had spilled coffee on a professor on the first day. In good faith, Sehun looks at the man’s shoes, and just as he hoped it wasn’t true, there were traces of coffee stains. Sehun winces and buries his face into his hands. 

Chanyeol taps his shoulder, “Hey, you ok?” he asks, “I’m fantastic,” Sehun mumbles.

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_Around 2 months pass_ **

It’s been around 2 months after school started and Sehun was already worn out, he met Chanyeol’s other friends after his first day, and they were fun to be around. 

Sehun was given the metaphorical baby position of the group because he apparently reminded them of one, cute and young, but was spoiled and always got everything he wanted with the right amount of whining. 

After a night of drinking, Sehun was only slightly tipsy but was tired from the number of times (which was 4, if you were curious), he had to carry Chanyeol out of a bar right after he either punched, kicked, spat at or insulted a guy. 

On his way home, he stopped by the local convenience store. He got a bottle of water and a small bag of chips. Walking to the candy aisle, he sees a familiar face. 

“Professor Kim?” he calls, this was the only time Sehun saw the teacher outside of school, and it was refreshing to see him look casual. The elder wore a brown oversized hoodie with bear ears and had his glasses on. The man looks at the younger and raises his eyebrows in surprise. Surprised in a good or bad way, Sehun wasn’t completely sure, but he might as well be nice and polite. 

“Oh Sehun? Was it? Sorry, I’m the worst with names,” he says sheepishly. Sehun was only mildly surprised at the other’s tone, it was a lot softer and gentler than it was during lectures, but deep and honey-like all the same. Sehun smiles and nods, “Well, you must be getting better,” he says. 

“Uh, so professor, what brings you to 7/11 at 12 am?” Sehun asks, glancing at his watch. “I _was_ making my lesson plan, but I got tired, and I wanted to get something to energize me,” the older man answers, smiling politely at the younger before walking further and grabbing a few more chocolate bars. 

Sehun walks behind Jongin until he spots the boxes of _Pepero_ lined up neatly by the end of the aisle. The student makes a beeline for the snack and grabs about 5 boxes. 

“You have a sweet-tooth, too?” Jongin asks behind Sehun. Sehun lets out a breath of amusement as he turns around, “Yeah, it’s um— pretty bad,” he says sheepishly, looking down at the snacks in hand, “Don’t worry, I get it,” Jongin replies, gesturing at his choice of snacks. 

Sehun chuckles, “Oh, it gets way worse than this. Whenever I get coffee, and that’s _very_ rare, I need to have _at least_ 4 teaspoons of sugar, for it to be acceptable,” Sehun says. Jongin lets out a soft laugh in agreement, “Funny, I don’t like coffee too much either, it’s too bitter for my taste, even if you put a ton of sugar in,” the elder replies, with a soft smile on his face. “Right? And don’t even get me started on that aftertaste,” Sehun says. 

The pair continue to converse about how much coffee sucks until they reach the register. After paying for their items, they exit the convenience store together. 

“It’s been nice talking to you, professor,” Sehun says, “You too, Sehun. I’ll see you in class,” he replies, Sehun bows his head slightly, before the other turns in the other direction.

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_Roughly a month after that slightly awkward encounter_ **

Sehun’s eyes started to ache after all the studying he just did, which in all honesty wasn’t much but cut the guy some slack. He rewrote his Communication Theory notes to look as if he didn’t fall asleep mid-way into Prof. Kwon’s lecture. Although he gave up halfway into that, he did finish his Research Methods homework, which was to do research, but he finished it nonetheless. 

  
  


**yoda-hyung＜=(⬤‿⬤)=＞**

_Chanyeollllllllllll_

_What’s up buttercup?_

_I’m bored_

_And I care why?_

_Because I’m your best friend who you love so much_

_Who told you that load of bullshit?_

_Just treat me to ice cream you asshole_

  
  


_Not with that language I won’t_

_C’monnnn_

_Be a good Hyung and treat your loving dongsaeng_

_I’m doing something_

_Baekhyun-Hyung?_

_I was about to_

_Before your needy ass started texting me_

_Ugh fine, have sex_

_I hope it sucks_

_Oh he is_

_He’s great, too_

_Want me to send a pic to prove it?_

  
  


Sehun winces at his friend’s reply and shuts his phone off before he sees anything that could scar him for life. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_After 2 seconds of extremely serious thinking about whether or not he should get ice cream_ **

Sehun stuffs his hands into his pockets as he trudges his way down the street to the glowing lights of 7/11. He opens the glass door and is greeted by the employee. 

He heads to the freezer area and looks through the selection as if he wasn’t just going to pick his usual. Which he does end up doing. He opens the freezer door and shivers at the cold air making contact with his skin. He quickly grabs a pint of mint chocolate and shuts the freezer door. 

Sehun turns to go and pay for his ice cream but is surprised to see a man standing behind him. 

He was wearing a jacket with the hood over his head, he looks up slightly but Sehun can’t make out his face. “No Pepero today?” the man asks, pushing his hood back so that the light can finally hit his face. Once Sehun finally recognizes the man, he had to catch himself from smiling. 

“Uh, no, professor. I wanted ice cream this time,” Sehun says politely. Jongin nods, “You know you don’t have to be so formal with me outside of school, right?” he asks, walking to the neighboring freezer door. “I just don’t think it’d be appropriate if I wasn’t formal with you, sir,” Sehun says. 

Jongin turns his head, “Well, I’m telling you right now that it’s fine, you don’t have to call me _professor_ or _sir_ when we’re off-campus,” he says, “It makes me feel like too much of a grown-up,” he continues. 

“But you are a grown-up, you have a job and everything,” Sehun says amused at his teacher. “Yeah, but would a proper grown-up buy 5 packs worth of gummies?” he asks, showing him the gummies in hand. “Hey, don’t be ageist, and what’s wrong with gummies? It’s a good snack,” the younger defends lightheartedly. Sehun doesn’t see it because of the other’s hood but, Jongin smiled at his remark. 

“Anyways, if you don’t want me to call you professor, what would you like me to call you?” Sehun clears his throat, “You can call me Jongin, or Hyung if you’re really set on honorifics,” he answers, opening the freezer to grab a pint of chocolate ice cream. 

“I’ll call you Hyung then,” Sehun says. “You know, sir— Hyung, you’re a lot different outside of class,” Sehun comments trailing after the elder around the store, “Is it that big of a surprise?” He asks the younger. 

“No, it’s just that, there’s this stigma around seeing your teacher outside of the classroom. It’s like seeing a pig flying, it’s kinda weird,” Sehun explains, “So you thought I was actually that mean to other people?” Jongin asks, with an amused expression, “Well, now that I’ve talked to you, not so much anymore,” the younger replies.

They walk side by side in silence, with a good distance between them, around the store, just staring at the different products available. 

“You know you’re pretty famous already?” Jongin breaks the silence, the younger’s head immediately snaps to look at the professor, in utter confusion and shock, “Oh you don’t know?” Jongin asks incredulously while Sehun just shakes his head. “You’ve officially been dubbed _SMU’s_ _Prince_.” Jongin continues. 

“That’s a thing?” the younger winces, “At this university, if you’re attractive, they make it known. They usually attach a title to you if you’re attractive or have very distinct features,” Jongin says, “So do you have a title too?” Sehun blurts. 

_‘Fuck’_ , Sehun thinks, ‘ _Did I just inadvertently say he was attractive?_ ’

“I do, actually,” Jongin answers, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “What is it?” the younger asks amused.

“ _Hot-Headed Hottie_ , apparently. But it’s changed so much over time, at some point it became _SMU’s First Love_ or something ridiculous like that,” Jongin says, visibly cringing, while Sehun chuckles lightly. “Well, they do suit you,” Sehun says. 

_‘Oh my god, Sehun, stop blurting nonsense! He’s your professor! Get it together!’_

At this point, Jongin was blushing profusely, he could cook eggs on his cheeks, and Sehun bit his lip so hard after making his remark, it almost bled. But neither of them noticed the other’s cheeks nor lip. 

They finally go to pay for their food upon realizing their ice cream was going to melt soon. The pair exit the convenience store with their purchases in hand. 

“It was nice seeing you again, Sehun,” Jongin says, “You too,— Hyung,” Sehun replies, making Jongin smile. 

“I’ll be going now,” the younger replies as he bows his head. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_In the corner of a convenience store, two men sit next to each other eating cheap instant ramen and playing 20 questions_ **

“How long have you been teaching?” Sehun asks before slurping his instant ramen. Jongin hums, “About 2 years now,” 

This is the pair’s 6th late-night chance encounter at 7/11 in the span of a few weeks. At this point, it can’t be considered chance encounters anymore, since both parties actually look forward to seeing the other whenever they enter the small convenience store. 

Throughout their encounters or hangouts, now. They talked and talked about their hobbies and just themselves, all in all, they made fun of some weird product names that they happened to stumble upon and had a good laugh about most of them, and they generally enjoyed the others’ company.

“And how have those 2 years been?” 

“Hey, you’re not playing fair, it’s my turn,” Jongin playfully scolds, to a now pouting Sehun. 

“Well, your answers are so short!”

“Then you should think of better questions.” Jongin quips

Sehun mocks the other jokingly, “Fine, what’s your question?” 

“I heard that your father’s the CEO of a law firm, your mother is also a CEO of her own fashion brand and magazine, and your brother is also a very prominent lawyer in the west, did you ever feel pressured to have to do as well as they did?” he asks, 

Sehun smiles and breathes out heavily. “When I was younger, yeah, a little bit. It was a lot to deal with, honestly, it felt as if I had to impress them to make them love me. But as I grew older, I learned, and I threw that mentality out the window and thought, ‘so what if I don’t achieve as much as they do? All that matters is if I’m happy anyway. I don’t need to be as successful, just as long as I’m doing what I love’.” Sehun sighs and smiles. 

“It was actually the day I came out to them when I realized that. I didn’t expect them to be as accepting as they were, especially my dad, who was— traditional, to say the least. But that was the day I finally felt a lot lighter, and I wasn’t as stiff with them after that,” Sehun continues. 

“So, your relationship with your family is fine now?” 

“Now you’re not playing fair, it’s my turn now,” Sehun teases, puffing his cheeks before taking a sip from his water. Jongin laughs, “Cute” he mumbles under his breath before stuffing another forkful of ramen in his mouth. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_After they finish their 2nd bowl of instant ramen_ **

Jongin decided to walk Sehun home this time, despite the younger’s protests. They continued to ask each other questions about their personal lives, which soon turned into a regular conversation about dogs, school, and even their past love lives. 

They reach Sehun’s apartment complex, and just as the student was about to bid his professor good-bye, “I have one last question,” Jongin says abruptly. 

Although the younger couldn’t see it since their only proper light source was a street lamp, Jongin’s pink cheeks had become very prominent. 

Sehun just nods and looks at the other in anticipation, “Ok, hypothetically,— if I asked you out, what would you answer?” 

The younger was blinking rapidly, his heart racing at top speed, the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter, and his cheeks were quickly becoming warm. Sehun opens his mouth only to close it again a few seconds later. To say that the younger was awestruck was a huge understatement. 

Sehun briefly bows his head and stares at the concrete, before mustering up the courage to look his professor in the eye, “I’d say that I’d think about it,” Sehun says. 

A few seconds pass. Now, Jongin’s looking at the concrete, and Sehun is trying to compose himself. “I mean, if you were actually asking me, then I’d probably say yes,” he says. Jongin looks at him with a glint of hope in his eyes. 

“But since you’re only asking me hypotheticals, I’d have to think it through,” Sehun teases. 

Jongin laughs, and licks his lips, “Ok, I’m _actually asking you_ , would you like to go on a date with me?” he says a bit bolder. Sehun hums and pretends to look like he was deep in thought, “What would we do?” he asks. 

“You’d have to go on the date to find out,” Jongin baits, “Right, you wouldn’t want to spoil it for me,” Sehun plays along. 

Out of the blue Sehun begins to laugh, “What’s so funny?” Jongin asks. 

“I’m just surprised. I didn’t expect that you’d be this forward, Hyung,” He says with a big smile that makes his eyes turn into upside-down crescents. 

The sight of it makes Jongin’s stomach do flips as if it were on a rollercoaster. The professor smiles back, so wide that his dimples start to form. “Can I borrow your phone?” Sehun asks, making Jongin blush even more. He unlocks his phone before giving it to the younger. 

The professor hands Sehun the phone, and the younger immediately starts typing his number. “And you said I was forward,” Jongin teases and Sehun could only smile. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_2 days after that cute shit, a very uneventful Friday night to be exact_ **

Sehun only had two classes on Friday, so he got to leave by 2:00 pm. It was around 5 minutes after 2:00 when he got a message. 

  
  


**Unknown Number**

_Hey, it’s Jongin_

_I was just wondering if you’re free tonight?_

  
  


Sehun bit his lip in an attempt to hide the smile that was trying to escape. 

  
  


**Unknown Number**

_At around 7?_

_Yeah, sure_

_Meet you at 7/11?_

_Ok_

_I’ll see you then_

  
  


‘ _Shit_ ’ Sehun thinks, ‘ _What am I gonna wear?_ ’ 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_After Sehun scrambles to put together a decent outfit_ **

Sehun pats his pockets to make sure he has all of his things, before walking out of his apartment. 

He makes his way to 7/11 and in the distance, he can see a tall figure wearing a light brown button-up, paired with corduroy pants in a darker shade of brown, and off-white sneakers (not the brand, just the color) standing in front of a car.

(aka [this look ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DhLZ51XUwAEnnBR?format=jpg&name=large)except without the bag, the mask, or the slides)

Jongin spots the younger, and his face lights up like Christmas. “So, are you planning on telling me what we’re gonna do?” the younger asks, when he’s close enough to the other. “Where’s the fun in that?” Jongin asks, “Now, c’mon,” Jongin says, opening the door to the passenger seat for Sehun. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**_One car ride filled with a lot of “are we there yet”’s later_ **

Jongin pulls over, and Sehun is still clueless as to where they are. 

“Ok, we’re here,” Jongin says, “Finally,” Sehun says relieved. 

He tugs in the knot on the back of the blindfold, and carefully takes it off, and squints when his eyes are hit by the bright lights of _Lotte World_. 

Sehun’s jaw drops, and he is left absolutely speechless. “Y-you brought me t-to _Lotte World_ ?” He asks, “I know it’s cheesy, but you told me you’ve never been before. And that is completely unacceptable, everyone who visits or lives in Korea should have the _Lotte World_ experience at least once in their life,” Jongin explains. 

Sehun’s smiles from ear to ear. “Thanks, Jongin. I really appreciate it,” he says, surprising the elder. 

This was the first time the younger had called the professor by his name, aside from the first time they bumped into each other at school. 

“It’s my pleasure, now let’s go, they’re only open until 10,” Jongin says, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_After a few hours of fun and a car ride home later_ **

The two men reach Sehun’s apartment building, both slightly disappointed that their date has finally come to an end. 

“I had a lot of fun today, Jongin,” Sehun says, turning in his seat to face the other. “I’m glad you did,” Jongin replies. 

It was silent in Jongin’s car, neither one had nor wanted for this date to be over just yet, but they didn't know what to say either. 

Sehun faces forward, contemplating whether he should invite the professor up to his apartment, but he was worried that Jongin might think that he was insinuating something when he really just wants to spend more time with the man. 

The younger finally makes up his mind and turns to face the elder once again. But he’s immediately caught off-guard when he realizes that their faces are mere inches apart. 

Jongin was leaning against the armrest, his eyes were wide, and his lips were sealed shut. He gulps, and blinks a few times, trying to think of something to say. 

Sehun tried to stabilize his breathing, and in doing so, he accidentally glanced down at Jongin’s lips. “Um, it’s getting late—” Jongin starts, not moving from his position.

“Yeah, I should get going—”

“Yeah, ok,” 

But neither of them moves, their faces still inches apart. Sehun takes a deep breath and leans in. He gives Jongin a quick peck on his plump and plush lips, “Good night, Jongin,” He says. 

Sehun leaned away and quickly tried to free himself from the seatbelt. But his ministrations were halted when Jongin gently took the younger’s chin in his hand and turned Sehun’s head to face him again. 

Jongin presses their lips together and kisses Sehun properly. It didn’t take long for Sehun to recover from his shock, and he began to kiss Jongin back. 

The kiss was gentle, slow, and soft. Sehun’s hand traveled up to Jongin’s nape and he played with the hair on the back of his head. The older hums and lets out a pleased sound when Sehun tugs on his hair gently. 

They pull away, blushing and flustered. And they're back to being quiet again. Sehun licks his lips, “Do you want to come up?” he asks, catching Jongin off-guard. 

The elder takes one good look at Sehun, “Sure” he replies. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_One very quiet elevator ride later_ **

Sehun opens his door and leads Jongin in. He gets a pair of slippers that Jongin can wear, and gives it to the elder. 

The younger man gives Jongin a quick tour of his apartment, trying to insert a few jokes to lighten the mood. By the end of it, they’re standing in front of each other, still not saying a word. 

Sehun inhales, and steps closer to the professor. They stare at each other, before crashing their lips together. This kiss, unlike the kiss they shared earlier, is rushed and needy. Their hands traveled all over the other’s body, Jongin's settling on the younger’s waist. While Sehun’s hands were clutching Jongin’s collar. 

They pull away briefly, breathing heavily. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do,” Jongin reassures, gently caressing Sehun’s waist. “It’s fine, I want to,” Sehun says, pulling Jongin in and connecting their lips once again. 

If their first kiss was soft and gentle, and their second was slightly needy, their third was just rough. Jongin’s tongue ran over Sehun’s bottom lip, trying to coax the other. Sehun gasps when Jongin squeezes his sides and parts his lips, finally giving Jongin access.

They navigate their way to Sehun’s bedroom while Sehun works on unbuttoning Jongin’s shirt, and Jongin is untucking Sehun’s shirt. Their lips never leave the other’s, only briefly for when Sehun had to pull his shirt over his head. And even then right when he got it off, Jongin’s lips were back on his again.

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_The morning after_ **

Jongin woke up to an empty bed. He stretches and yawns before sitting up. His eyes look at the other side of the bed and a smile immediately grows on his face when he remembers what the pair did last night. Or more like how many rounds they got up to. 

The door opens and in walks, Sehun clad in Jongin’s shirt with only a few of the buttons properly buttoned. His chest was showing and the length of the shirt hit Sehun in his mid-thigh. 

“Good morning,” Sehun says cheerfully, and Jongin smiles back, “Good morning,” 

“I made us breakfast,” He says

“Unless you were planning on treating this like a one night stand, where you sneak out before I wake up, which is fine too. I could pretend to sleep if you want,” Sehun says lightheartedly, making Jongin laugh.

“Well, since you made breakfast, I might as well stay,” Jongin jokes, his smile never leaving his face. “Good choice, cuz’ I made bacon and eggs with rice,” Sehun says. 

“Aren't you gonna get up?” Sehun asks, “You’re wearing my shirt,” Jongin says, looking around for his underwear. Sehun grabs the other’s underwear and tosses it on the bed. 

“Right, hold on,” he says, going to another room. He comes back with a shirt and some basketball shorts, and he hands them to Jongin. 

Jongin pulls the shirt over his head, “Also, for the record, I wasn't going to treat this like a one night stand,” he says. 

“I like you, a lot,” Jongin continues. Sehun smiles and he bites his lip. “I like you a lot, too” he replies. 

Jongin shuffles to the foot of the bed to get closer to Sehun. The younger smiles down at the other, while he swings his legs to hang at the edge of the bed. “C’mere,” Jongin says, extending his arms to accommodate Sehun’s figure. 

The younger walks slowly towards Jongin, and stop right in front of him. Jongin gently grabs the backs of Sehun’s thighs and brings him closer. Sehun getting the hint, straddles Jongin, and wraps his arms around his neck. 

Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist and leans his head up to capture Sehun’s lips on his own. “Does this mean we’re dating now?” Sehun asks, pulling away. “Do you want to?” Jongin asks. 

“If I say no, that’d be awkward right?” Sehun jokes, making Jongin laugh. “Yeah, a little bit,” he answers, “Then I have to say yes, don’t I?” Sehun says softly, combing his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair. 

They smile at each other for a good minute, before Jongin leans up and kisses Sehun again. “This is a very anticlimactic start to our relationship,” Sehun teases, in between kisses.

Jongin pulls away, “Well we can’t have that, now can we? I guess breakfast will have to wait,” he says, tackling Sehun and pinning him on the bed. The younger laughs before pulling Jongin down to kiss him again. 

  
  


¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

  
  


**_Almost 4 years of bliss later,_ **

“What’re you thinking about?” Sehun asks, standing next to Jongin who was staring at the collection of the couple’s pictures that accumulated Sehun’s shelf. 

Their relationship was finally out in the open, all that was left was to introduce the other to their respective parents. They had their _‘third-degree embarrassment session’_ a few days ago, and it was, interesting to say the least. 

“I was thinking about the first time we bumped into each other,” he answers, “all the times we’d accidentally see each other at 7/11, our first date, and our first time.” 

Sehun smiles, “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” he says, looking at the pictures. “Yeah,” Jongin says, looking at the first picture they took, it was at _Lotte World_ , their first date. 

“Is something wrong?” Sehun asks, “No, I just um— wanted to ask you something,” Jongin replies, turning to look at the younger. 

Sehun nods in anticipation, “Ok hypothetically, if I asked you to move in with me, what would you answer?” He asks. 

Sehun was completely awestruck but despite his shock, a smile forms on his face. “You’re seriously so cheesy,” Sehun groans. “Am I? I don’t know what you mean,” Jongin shrugs coyly, making Sehun laugh. 

“I’d say that I’d have to think about it,” Sehun replies the same way he did when Jongin first asked him out all those years ago.

“But that’s only because you’re only asking me hypotheticals,” He continues. They both chuckled, knowing full well how this conversation will end, “Ok, I’m actually asking you, will you move in with me?” Jongin asks. 

Sehun stares at the man he has come to love over the past nearly 4 years, with only complete happiness in his eyes. And the best part is, the man, Jongin, is looking at him the exact same way. 

“YES! YES! YES!” Sehun screeches, throwing his arms around Jongin and wrapping his legs around the other’s hips. Jongin quickly catches the younger and hoists him so that he can hold him properly. 

Sehun’s head was buried in Jongin’s neck, and Jongin smiled into the younger’s shoulder. “I love you,” Sehun says, voice muffled. Jongin taps Sehun’s back, making the younger promptly pull away to look at his boyfriend in the eye. Jongin smiles, “I love you too,” he answers, pressing their lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GOT ME FEELIN’ LIKE POP ROCKS STRAWBERRY BUBBLEGUM!
> 
> Sorry about that, but Baekhyun did so well, I love his album to bits. I feel like that lyric finally beat “Lipstick chateau 와인빛 color”, as one of Baekhyun’s most memorable lines at least for me. 
> 
> Now back to your regularly scheduled note. As you can probably tell, I’ve decided to make this into a series. And consequently, I think I’ve been too invested in Prof. Kim, uni student Sehun, and (at least this time, slightly less) obnoxiously loud EXO recently. 
> 
> Eh, whatever, it’s cute, they’re cute. So I’m gonna stick with it. Like “Special Treatment”, this fic took me a lot longer to write than I expected, but it was all good. That title also gave me some problems because I had so many different renditions of it, and none of which were very good, so I guess whichever one I do end up choosing is shitty either way. 
> 
> Also, I’m sorry I didn't write a proper smut scene for this one, but honestly, smut scenes are so tiring to write, so I just decided to make your imagination run wild. And that ending was a bit abrupt, but I think you can guess what they did 
> 
> I read the comments from “Special Treatment” a few weeks(?) ago (sorry, as I mentioned in my other long-ass note, I have no proper concept of time anymore), and I just wanted to say thank you so much and I’m very glad you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Now I’m thinking if I should make the next installment of the series the part when Sehun finally introduces Jongin to his parents as his professor 🤔… or just another fluff-fest of a fic (I checked, this is the grammatically correct one… I think) with just more sweet-talking and mediocre smut. Regardless, I’ve now committed to this au, it’s official. I even made a note about the possible events I can write in SeKai’s time as a couple. That’s when you know it’s official when I make a note of it. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I recently watched “Touch Your Heart” and “Goblin” for the first time (in that order, in case you were wondering), and damn, Lee Dong Wook is really hot. How did I not realize this earlier in life? I mean, I knew who he was and I was made aware that he’s attractive and is a whole-person-who-can-drink older than me. 
> 
> But FUCKKK! I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS THAT ATTRACTIVE! And his bromance with Gong Yoo is so cute and funny, I’m dying. Plus his chemistry with Yoo In Na is really cute, I’m dying again. I might as well die because of the sheer amount of kilig (it’s a Filipino word which roughly translates to ‘giddy’ or just look [here for the full translation](https://www.oed.com/view/Entry/39521221?result=22&rskey=h7NzTO&)) I had to endure because of these dramas. Besides, you never know, I could meet a handsome Grim Reaper who will guide me to wherever I’m going (which I’m guessing, is not up, but quite the opposite actually).
> 
> I’m now thinking whether or not to make an au inspired by either kdrama for SeKai… Should I? I’ve been feeling very productive nowadays, despite me practically living in a pile of junk food in my bed now. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that and remember to stay safe and protected! (damn, I’m so responsible nowadays! That’s a first) 
> 
> twitter: [@beammeup_94](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)
> 
> P.S. - To be clear, when I said “ I hope you enjoyed that”, I meant the fic, not the long note (which now I’m reading it back, is unnecessarily long, but I’m very bored so I hope you were sufficiently entertained… by the fic and maybe the note).


End file.
